


怠惰与愤怒

by Geeblood



Category: Zanki Zero: Last Beginning (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 20:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeblood/pseuds/Geeblood
Summary: 我被迫正视了他的感情。「……这样真的好吗，日暮？你应该很清楚我是什么人。」如果你知晓一切，却还坚持如此选择的话，我是不会拒绝的。





	1. 怠惰与愤怒

**Author's Note:**

> cp为善春，原著向短篇，涉及《残机为零：最后的开始》主线剧情至STAGE 03开幕，人名使用PC繁中版翻译。阅读本文也可能造成部分基础游戏系统和机制的剧透，请未完成以上进度的玩家谨慎阅读

自第二废墟——猿山树屋村被攻略以来，又过去了好几天。在下一个漂流废墟接近车库岛之前，我们显得无事可做。我正考虑在简易厕所附近的荒地上开垦一块新菜园，而笨蛋们只知道每晚烤肉，并且抱怨没有啤酒。 

宿舍已经整修得有点像样了。八人每人都有一个私人房间，配有独立的沐浴间。房间里还是只有快要破掉的木床和桌子等简陋家具，老实说，除了睡觉之外，在个人房里的大部分时间是无事可做的。 

于是，续命TV里那两个总是在假笑的家伙告诉我们——去尝试一下双人共眠。在我发出「——哈？」的反问声之后，他们姑且做了一下解释：最初发明续命机器，并且开拓了车库岛这块区域的人，对于让幸存者之间加深羁绊有一套自己的办法。简单来说，就是「一起睡觉就会有提升生存可能性的奖励。」 

虽然不知道所谓的奖励是什么，但既然介绍游戏系统的人这么说了，我也没有任何反对的理由。能提升个人生存技能的奖励，听上去就很有吸引力。尽管我们已经习惯了使用复制人的素体，也接受了素体的生命只有十数天，一旦死亡就只能用续命机器重塑肉龘体从幼年时期重新来过，这样不合理的生存条件，但能够获得便于与迷宫里的奇怪生物周旋战斗的更强能力仍会使我感到开心。 

当然，无论是谁，都希望自己尽可能在「一生」中活得长久。 

关于共眠配对的分组，我没有什么特别的意见。只要别让我和看不顺眼的真白家大小姐，或者和至今我仍无法信任的义肢怪丫头度过第一晚就行。在大家竞相邀请关系比较好的人同寝的时候，我只顾着冷眼坐在一边。其结果就是，我和日暮春人被分到了一组。 

「你和我一组没关系吗？」我随意地问。 

日暮笑了一下：「我当然接受安排，毕竟我是不愿为了麻烦的事情付出过多精力的『怠惰』。倒是善，不会生气吗？」 

「哼。那就晚上见了。」 

我懒洋洋地朝他挥手，兀自走掉了。 

在猿山树屋村的时候，续命TV播出了我的故事。过去我因为无处发泄的「愤怒」，而与家庭彻底决裂的经历。让这里的所有人都知道这个故事绝非我的意愿，可如今事以至此，我希望他们能以平常心对待我。 

那些垃圾我都从心里丢弃了。真希望他们也能别记住。 

——应该不可能吧。那样戏谑而具有冲击性的伦理故事，不论是谁知道，都会无法轻易忘记的。真是茶余饭后的极好谈资，和旁人无关，因此他们大可以在我不知道的时候高谈阔论。 

我恶毒地猜想着。 

晚餐后没多久，日暮敲响我的房间门，说是他的屋子已经收拾妥当，我可以现在过去。天色已经黑下来，没有电和瓦斯的宿舍没有一点灯光，因此我们通常休息得都很早。 

纵然是在一张床上睡觉，我和日暮也各有各的棉被，而且睡的位置刻意隔了老远。我们进入了背对背无话可说的状态。我心道或许今晚会就这样过去，这时，从背后传来了日暮的声音。 

「善……你已经睡着了？」 

这不是明知故问吗。刚刚躺下不过两分钟，最近又没有战斗或田地劳作这类耗费体力的活动，怎么可能一沾枕头就能睡着。不过这是他给我的一个机会，如果我真的不想交流，可以装睡。明早起来他也会当作什么都没发生。 

「还没有。有事吗？」 

「诶，不。没什么特别的——只是现在睡不着，想着好不容易可以两个人独处。」 

「是吗？那你有什么想聊的？」 

日暮沉吟了一会儿。他好像也找不到非谈不可的话题。就在我要叹口气说「那就省点体力早点休息」的时候，日暮却突然开口了。 

「善，有喜欢的人吗？」 

我感到腹内腾起了一股愤怒的火苗。「……这个，是需要问的话题吗？而且，我为什么非得告诉你不可？」 

身后忽然传来急促的沙沙声，日暮似乎是在被子之下翻动了身体。「啊！我不是……那个意思……我是说，在现在还剩下的人类幸存者的大家当中。我不是指过去的事情，抱歉。」 

不得不承认，刚才我虽不是真要朝他发怒，但也不是完全没有火气。我喜欢的人是谁？你不是都已经看过续命TV的故事了吗？那里有答案，明明白白，不可饶恕的真相。但已经是过去式了。所以他强调说，他问的是现在式的问题。 

「那日暮你有喜欢的人吗？」 

面对这样的疑问，最安全有效的回击方式，就是反过来把问题抛回去。这像是人际交往中的一种求生技巧。 

「我……？我吗？」听上去他有点惊慌。难道完全没有想到会被反问吗？你问出这个问题的时候到底有没有考虑好啊。 

「我说，想要知道这种事情，最大的诚意应该是先从自己的情况开始说吧。」 

「也、也对。我好像没做什么心理准备就问出那个问题了。」 

真的没有一点准备啊！在搞什么，这个人。 

「这是个需要心理准备的问题吗？有就是有，没有就是没有。备选项也不多，我们之中只有四个女孩子：警龘察小姐、花屋女、真白家大小姐，和怪丫头。凭我的观察来看，你喜欢的应该是黄毛怪丫头吧，我看你似乎和她关系不错——」 

我也像烙煎饼一样，翻了个身，正对着日暮侧躺。月光不太亮，但能让我看清他在发红的脸。 

他不知为什么还戴着平时的那付圆角黑框眼镜，蜷起的手指若有若无地抓着被单。 

「——如果我说，都不是呢？」他的声音静悄悄的。 

我一时感到语塞。如果他中意的对象不是我刚才列举的四人，那就意味着一件事。可以说是相当有分量的秘密。 

「你原来是『那边』的人吗？」 

「不，我并不这么认为……」他似乎欲言又止。 

「诶，是吗，」这反而让我觉得有趣起来，追问道，「是三花缔吗？那个只会编绳结的轻浮家伙。」 

他摇头。 

「啊哈。原来是医生啊。那家伙总是把『爱』啊之类的挂在嘴边，不过还算是靠谱的人吧，你的眼光还不赖。」 

「不对，虽然我很尊敬一叶医生，但是我并没有对他产生喜欢的想法。」 

那剩下的—— 

喂。别告诉我，日暮喜欢的是他自己吧。他看上去也不像自恋，或是会开这种玩笑的人。 

那么选项就只剩一个了。 

我和他都没有说话。结论呼之欲出。 

「我说。你是认真的吗？」 

「——我相当认真。我是一个过去在周刊杂志社做编辑的人，知道怎样为自己写出的文字和说出的话语负责。」 

「是吗。」 

我停顿了一下。……我还没有承认也没有接受他想说的事实。「为什么？」我问。不知不觉，我变得严肃起来。 

这是涉及到我自身的事。 

「如果一定要理由的话——我想成为善的……『伙伴』。」他的脸蛋已经通红。我觉得他呼出的气应该都在发烫。 

「那句话，在迷宫的时候就已经听过了。那可不是喜欢一个人的理由，」我冷冰冰地道，「至少对于喜欢的人，你应该能说出对方的一个优点吧。比如，留美子小姐，就是在那个满是渣滓的家里，唯一知道了真相还会凭自己的意志，坚持帮助我的温柔的人——」 

我在这个时机刻意提起了大嫂。日暮藏在镜片底下的眼睛看不出有什么情绪，但他无意识地咬了下唇。 

这样的应激反应让我终于叹出了气。我被迫正视了他的感情。 

「……这样真的好吗，日暮？你应该很清楚我是什么人。由猴子所生，血液肮脏不堪，或许我根本就是猴子也说不定——」 

「请不要再说了。善不是猴子，不可能是，」他突然昂起头来，目光如炬地看着我，「就算你的家人，曾在过去带给你那样的伤害……你不也站起来反抗了吗？最重要的是，现在在这里的善，一举一动，喜爱与讨厌的事物，不都是自己选择的吗？」 

「……」 

「你是不受家庭和血缘关系束缚的，善。现在的你，是你自身选择成为的自己。」 

这个人……。 

这个人是怎样在知道我是爷爷和妈妈所生的孩子之后，还能抱有这样的信念的？我不想要谁来同情我，也不觉得自己需要什么特别的关注。他人觉得我可怜时，我只会产生厌恶感。可是日暮所说的不是这个意思。 

他对我的态度不是同情或觉得可怜，而是信任。我能感觉到他打心底里欣赏我身上的某些东西。 

「……所以，你是希望我在喜欢过自己名义上的『哥哥』的妻子之后，再喜欢上和自己同一性别的人？你想让我继续进行背德的恋情吗？」 

我的语气不无嘲讽。日暮再次显得有些慌乱。我知道让我得出这个结论并非他的本意，但我却情不自禁地捉弄他了。 

我好像太坏心眼了点。不过，看他平时担任大家的队长时那么自信满满的神情，却会因为我的话而变得动摇、不知所措，不知为什么会让我的心情变好。 

「我，我不是要善做出什么改变的意思。我不想让你觉得困扰，所以，你不用回应也没事——」 

「我没关系啊。」 

「诶？」 

他不可置信地看着一脸无所谓地，说出了刚才那句堪称爆炸性发言的我。 

「我说，我没觉得男人有什么关系。再说了，我虽然常说你是个很麻烦的人，但讨厌你之类的话，我一次也没说过吧。」糟了。我觉得我有点抑制不住拼命想要扬起的嘴角。 

「善……！」日暮的表情也难掩喜悦，他高兴到马上掀开被子，就要扑上来紧紧抱着我。我赶忙用手推了一下他的胸口。 

「等——等一下。我现在的身体还处于老年期，你也不想亲一个满脸皱纹、满头白发的老头吧。」 

「没关系。善就是善，我们的身体也不过是机器制作出来，可回收的皮囊而已。不管怎么看，善和我都是25岁的同龄人哦？」 

日暮毫不顾忌地凑过来，拉开我被子的一角。我们相拥着接吻了。 

「唔——」 

准确地说，是我单方面的被吻。嘴唇相连时的接触轻柔又温暖，唇角被触碰的一瞬，我的身体似乎有瞬间的发麻，像被低压的电流给刺激了。颤颤巍巍的老年躯体的手也被他以十指相扣的方式握住。 

害怕打扰到这气氛，连呼吸都不自觉地放轻。 

……结束之后，他恋恋不舍地放开我，用手指拂过自己的嘴唇，像是在确认刚刚获得的触感。 

「哎。有这么惊讶吗，和我接吻？这是你第一次？」 

他好不容易消退了热气的耳根又再次因为羞耻而变得粉红。「才、才不是第一次。」 

「噢是吗。我是第一次和人接吻。」 

「——善你这家伙，明明是第一次，却为什么比我还游刃有余……！」 

日暮宣称自己明天要准备下一次的废墟探险，不得不赶紧休息，像从鹰爪下逃跑的雏鸟似的钻进了自己的被窝，背对着我瑟缩起身体。 

算了。今晚的事情应该需要他消化好一阵。我也开始感觉到这具年迈的素体走入末年的征兆，刚才突如起来的情绪冲动让身体状况进一步恶化了。 

我用被子捂住嘴，咳嗽了几声，右手摸向自己睡衣纽扣下的肚脐。在那里，小巧的X型钥匙冰凉的金属质感让我略微感到一丝安心。 

明天就是我此世存活的第16天了。就算再怎么苟延残喘，也达到了现在躯体的生命极限。我开始感到极其强烈的睡意。明早醒来，我一定像往常那样，化作了一滩消失得无影无踪的白沙。那样的场景，会让日暮觉得难过吗？ 

无论如何，现在的我已经什么都做不了了。我闭上眼，不知对谁呢喃。 

「晚安……」


	2. 番外篇

**「续命成功！善复活了！」**

  
  


随着营养液水槽中幼小的人体睁开双眼，我终于如释重负地松了口气。 

……昨晚在毫无准备的情况下，向善告白了。出人意料地，他接受了我。 

今天早晨醒来，发现靠窗一侧的被褥底下空空如也。他死在了我的身边。睡衣还保持着穿过的皱巴巴的样子，我想起他已经到了老年期的最后一天，赶紧在衣服堆里寻找着那关键的，必不可少的道具。 

X型钥匙。像一枚银色的，横边与竖边等长的十字架。 

它此时已经失去了他的体温，和他的被窝一样冰冷。我紧紧握着那如同复制人的心脏般，能让他再次复生的小钥匙，忽然感到眼中酸涩。 

这死亡不是永恒的。善还会回来。而且，在睡梦中安详过世一定减少了许多他的痛苦。我安慰着自己，急不可耐地跳起来整理好房间，先于大家来到了早晨集会的地点。 

在那个标志性老旧车库的最深处，有着一台堪比我们所有人的性命之和的重要机器。我把善的X型钥匙放入机器上同样形状的凹槽，熟练操作着摇杆和按钮，在像素风格的屏幕上选择好选项。 

确定。 

机器底下很快传来几乎快盛满液体的容器，震荡摇晃的激烈水声。善就在里面。我按捺着相比往常更加期待的情绪，推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，深呼吸，努力获得平静，并取出了续命机器抽屉里装有幼年期男性服饰，面上写着「玖保田善」的透明包装袋。 

「早安，善。」一面蹲下来，有条不紊地给全身一丝龘不挂的幼孩套上衣服，一面和他打招呼。 

善出奇地安静。往常这种时候，刚刚「出生」的新生儿都会强烈要求自己换衣服。毕竟内核里仍旧装着25岁的灵魂，谁也不愿意让人真正当作连长裤都不会穿的小孩对待。 

可他什么也没说，竟然就这么乖乖让我把衣服给穿好了。水槽里的溶液似乎是某种特殊液体，一接触到空气就很快地挥发，善的头发也基本上完全干掉了。我稍微理了理他的头发。看上去和平时新生的他没什么差别，我悄悄舒了一口气。 

「你在紧张什么？」 

善用小孩高亢的音调说出了成年人尖锐的判断。 

「……没什么，只是想比大家更早一点和善说早安而已。」我故作轻松地怂了下肩膀。这简直是聊胜于无的谎言。 

尽管还是平时的善，但是小孩的身体果然还是不能像成年人那样对待的。我像单膝跪地般蹲在地面上，视线和现在的善差不多高，牵起他还不及我手掌心大的小手。虽然妄想着能在他的手背上落下一个吻，但我最终只是打算站起来，什么也不做。 

此时。意外发生了。 

善突然主动靠过来。在我来不及作出任何反应时，他贴近我的怀抱，另一只手撑在我的肩上，朝我的左颊上浅浅地吻了一下。小孩的亲吻。 

「早安，日暮。这是昨晚的回礼。」 

说完，他慢悠悠地朝车库外用于准备三餐的烹调室走去。我完全忘记了应该牵住他的手。 

「——我也来帮忙，今天早上想吃什么？」 

我顶着还在发热的脸颊，追着他的脚步跟了上去。 

今天如果去抽车库后面的神社签筒，一定能倒出「大吉恋爱运势良好」的木签吧。


End file.
